


Kiss me like its the first time again..

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves it when Matt's in control, takes the control from her and lets her just feel it. Feel him all over her. He's hers as she is his. Then the kiss to ignite the fire is always like the first. Magical Fireworks, just like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like its the first time again..

**Author's Note:**

> Just alot of smut really. Hope you like it, i was in a writing mood and this just came out xo

“Matt”  
“Yes, love?” the guy turned around to look at his beautiful girlfriend in her eyes. When he saw her, he opened his mouth widely in surprise  
“Oh My”  
“I’m feeling really naughty tonight, sweetie” Alex purred in a moan, a sexy smile on her face. She was wearing nothing but her red high heels, a black bra and her slip, which was pretty much transparent. Matt immediately turned on, grabbed her in his arms and started to touch her body, caress her soft skin everywhere. Alex smiled and kissed him hard. It was a dirty passionate kiss, their tongues were running everywhere inside of their mouth, touching and suddenly escaping.  
“I don’t think I've ever wanted you as much as I want you right now” Matt bit her neck slowly before snaking his tongue around the bite to soothe.  
“Then take me, I’m yours. Do with me whatever you like.” Matt’s eyes were shining like never before. He kissed her hard again and pushed her back on the bed, hard.  
“Yes! I want it rough, I like it sweetie” she couldn't help but laugh. Matt did the same, climbed on top of her and literally ripped her bra off. He started biting her breasts, sucking her skin, her nipples, leaving small hickeys all over. He slid his tongue down her chest, reaching for her slips.  
“So… I can do whatever I like? Really?” he asked, smiling with a puppy face.  
“Yes, whatever.” she smiled back and leaned to kiss him. Matt immediately pushed her back roughly and started looking for something into the nightstand drawer.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Shh.” He finally found what he was searching for. Matt slapped her ass hard and she screamed in pain and pleasure. He opened his hands and Alex realized that he was holding a pair of Rivers handcuffs.  
“Mmm you naughty boy, I see what you want to do” she laughed in such a dirty way while Matt was already tying her onto the bed.  
“I said shut up” he was acting roughly, exactly how she liked. He leaned down to kiss her and bite her bottom lip. She couldn't even move because her hands were stuck through the handcuffs.  
“Darling, I can’t take it no more… stop teasing”  
“No” Matt smiled “I will do so much better than that” he opened her legs widely making her moan in pleasure. He put his head between them and started kissing every single inch of her soft skin, never getting closer to her sex.  
“Oh god, Matt”  
Matt laughed and licked the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to the point she wanted him most but he still didn't touch her. Suddenly when Alex wasn't expecting it, he put his tongue right inside of her.  
“Oh, yes! Matt!” she started screaming his name, without stopping for a second, hoping that it would give her more pleasure. She needed release. Matt was running his tongue up and down, inside and out, very slowly. He knew that it was the worst form of torture for her. Alex started moving her hips to get more pleasure but he understood her intentions and stopped her by slapping her ass cheeks hard. He loved doing it, it made him feel less like a gangly boy and more a man.  
“Matt.” she was groaning and moaning incoherently by now. Matt laughed out loud and bit her clit before giving her a strong thrust with his tongue, reaching the point that was able to give her the biggest pleasure.  
“Please darling”  
Alex wanted so bad to push two of her fingers inside of her and started moving them as fast as she could, cause she needed pleasure, she was going crazy. But her hands were still stuck so she couldn't do anything.  
Matt finally looked at her into the eyes, in a way that was so special for them. They could talk without saying anything, just with a look. He smiled at her and slowly pushed one finger into her. He didn't want to hurt her so he started moving it very slowly, inside and out.  
“Matt”  
Alex moaned while a pretty little smile came on her face,  
“darling” she was in a sort of paradise, she could feel his touch, the pleasure that he was giving her was running all over her body to reach the brain. He added another and was moving two fingers inside of her, harder and harder at every thrust. While he was pushing, he flicked his tongue back to her sex. He licked her all over again, looking at her into the eyes.  
Alex was enjoying it a lot and her screams of pure pleasure could confirm it, but Matt knew that she wanted more. She wanted him.  
“Darling, please…” she was about to come, he could feel it. He took away the handcuffs from her hands and freed them. He was expecting her to start masturbating but the first thing she did was putting her arms around his neck and getting her lips closer to his.  
“Kiss me. This would be the biggest pleasure you could ever give me.”  
Alex smiled in a way he liked a lot, it was a smile made of pure and simple love. She closed her beautiful green eyes, expecting him to kiss her. When Matt’s lips touched hers, it was like their first kiss ever. They were enjoying it more than all the sex they were doing before, but they didn't forget about it. In fact, he climbed on the top of her removed his fingers slowly and pushed his throbbing cock into her tiny, cute but sexy body.  
“Oh god.” she whispered into his ear, closing her eyes for the release to come. Matt smiled and continued with his thrust. He repeated the same before he could feel it the tension ready to spill out with a twist of hips hitting her in the right spot the both came with a cry of each other’s names. They lay down on the bed, Alex had her head on Matt’s chest and she was listening to his heartbeat while he was caressing her hair.  
“I love you so much, Mr. Smith.” she smiled and then yawned, covering their bodies with a white sheet. She was so tired. She always was tired after sex.  
“I love you too, Mrs Smith.”


End file.
